


Creature

by reggie-lupin (My_Desperate_Romance)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Desperate_Romance/pseuds/reggie-lupin
Summary: They miscalculated.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge 2021





	Creature

They miscalculated. They all realize it at the same time, sprinting for the castle, Sirius at the back to conjure a shield.

 _This was my idea, my mistake_ , he thinks as he turns to run, hears the wolf slam against the barrier with a growl, _and_ _Remus will never forgive me_.

Remus who didn’t even want them to try this, thought they didn’t understand the danger, but how could they ever be scared of him? Of Remus, so bony and soft-spoken and kind, _their friend Remus_.

For all of Sirius’s skill in Charms it takes the beast barely more than a second to get through the shield and catch up with him, knock him down. Momentum sends it skidding to a halt ten feet in front of him and for a moment the wolf just looks at its prey, yellow eyes boring into his.

Sirius thinks, hopes, _maybe the books are wrong._ They’ve been wrong so many times before. He tries to pull himself up, to speak ( _it’s me please it’s Sirius you know me_ ), but it’s painful even to breathe, something in his chest feels wrong.

The wolf jumps again, an elegant shadow in the moonlight. It lands on his chest and opens its mouth and oh god that sound must be his ribs cracking and- 

( _Remus presses his lips against Sirius’s neck whispering,_ your skin is so lovely)

-tears into his throat. After that it’s just pain, pain worse even than his mother’s Cruciatus.

If he tries to speak the air whistles out of the gash in his throat before it can reach his mouth, makes his own blood gurgle, the wolf a gorgeous vision of black and yellow and red before him. The fangs sink into him again.

 _I love you_ , Sirius thinks.

The wolf feasts.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge for day #3: creatures


End file.
